


A Little Death

by Sky_kiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Copious Amounts of Sass, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He's the one who wins, If Ardyn was less of a massive troll, M/M, Multi, Noctis is the videogame boy, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_kiss/pseuds/Sky_kiss
Summary: Luna thinks she’s being a good girlfriend when she buys him Sekiro. And she is; it’s more that Ardyn is the human equivalent of Twitch Chat and now Noct is pondering how much trouble he’d be in if he strangled their boyfriend with his controller’s cord.





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I don't know. Look. It's just a pretty crack ship with a nice dynamic and I want them to be happy or whatever. It doesn't make sense and I'm at peace with that. Have some domestic nonsense.

There are a lot of things Noctis loves about his relationship. 

The unconditional love. The support. The fact that, unlike the rest of the world, Luna and Ardyn seem perfectly content with the man he is and not the man society thinks he should be. He knows people like to gossip about them and couldn’t really give a shit. He’s happy. For one of the first times in his adult life he’s actually happy. _They_ make him happy. 

That being said…

...there was some shit he could really do without. 

Gaming is his hobby. It’s been an outlet for his stress since childhood and a relationship isn’t going to change that. He’s a gamer. They aren’t. As much as he wouldn’t mind getting his partners into it, he knows they really just...indulge him. Luna will try if he asks her. Ardyn’s just...bad in the way only middle aged dudes seem to manage. They do enjoy watching, especially if it’s story based. Shit, playing the Resident Evil remake with them had been amazing. It’d honestly been one of his favorite experiences. Just six hours of drinking, jump scares, and him looking like a damn hero. 

So when Luna brings home Sekiro, grinning and painting his faces with kisses, he knows she means well. She’d been trying to recapture that magic. And while she didn’t really keep up to date with the new releases, she had a fastidious memory when it came to her lover’s happiness. He’d talked about the game with Prompto; he’d thought about buying it for himself. Luna being Luna, she’d stopped off after her shift and picked it up for him. It’s sweet and thoughtful and...god, he loves her for it. 

Even if she is directly responsible for his current frustrations. 

Noct grits his teeth, forces himself to stare head on. It’s better that way. He just...Noct drags a hand through his hair, focuses on the one word painted across the television screen. Dead. Just...dead. In big red letters. 

“How many times is that now?” Ardyn says this as he licks his thumb. He turns the page of his novel without looking up, glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He’s languid by nature and so, objectively speaking, Noct knows he shouldn’t be reading anything into his posture. It only _feels_ like he’s mocking him (maybe).

The young man takes a steadying breath, scrubbing at his face, “Seven.” 

“Seven,” Ardyn clucks his tongue. He still isn’t looking up, “I’m starting to wonder if you’ll ever make any progress.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s harder than it looks.”

“I’m certain.” 

Two words. It takes two words for Noct to start weighing how heavily Luna would object if he strangled their boyfriend with the controller cord. A part of him thinks she’d get it. 

See, Ardyn may be fucking terrible but it sure as shit doesn’t stop him from talking trash and Luna’s not _here_. With her softness and her steel and her _glare_.

Noct misses that glare. She won’t be home for another hour at least and he’d wanted to make some progress before they went to dinner. So he respawns. He mistimes his block. 

He’s treated to the image of his shinobi being impaled and then yeeted across the arena. 

“And that’s eight,” Ardyn does look up this time, gold eyes glittering in the evening light. He rests his chin in his palm, “Honestly, Noct. I thought you were better than this.” 

“You want to give it a shot, old man?”

He laughs, marking his place in his book with a stray bit of paper before setting it aside, “Not in the least, dearest. I, unlike some, am aware of my limitations.” 

“So you can’t do it...but you’re more than happy to talk shit?” 

“Precisely.” He briefly considers screaming. Ardyn makes that dismissive little noise again. The one that’s half disappointed professor and half amused boyfriend. He scoots closer, wearing that coy smile that suggests it’s been part of his plan all along. Long fingers curl beneath Noct’s chin, gently tipping his head to the side to make room for the questing press of his lover’s lips. “Oh, don’t pout. I’ve only been trying to spur you on.” 

“You know I hate losing.” 

“Yes, darling. Just as I know you enjoy a challenge,” it’s very difficult to stay properly frustrated when his tongue flicks out, smoothing along the column of his throat. There’s a hint of teeth, the briefest hint of pain, as he sucks at the underside of his jaw. Noct feels his eyes lull shut, chewing the inside of his cheek to bite back on a groan. It does feel nice. “Why don’t you try again?” 

“N...now?” 

“Of course. You did promise sweet Luna you’d make some progress,” he hears Ardyn’s smirk about as clearly as he feels it pressed into his skin. Fingers curl in the front of his t-shirt, dragging the material up and away from his belly. Noct shivers, an airy sigh escaping him as the other man’s touch dips lower. He cups him, squeezing, and Nocts feels his cock twitch. 

It’s a really skeevy way to justify his trolling but...he’s having a hard time caring. 

“Go on, Noct. I’m certain you’ll fair better.” 

Noct doesn’t have a voice kink, not like Luna (he’s knows for a fact that she’s gotten off to Izunia’s voice at least once). But god, there’s something low and slinking about the way he talks. He’s not sure how anything can be both gravelly and smooth all at once but Ardyn manages it. He swallows, throat suddenly thick, and loads back into the game. 

His boyfriend is a fucking troll so he should really expect his next move. The second, the first _second_ , Noctis steps through the fog gate, Ardyn fingers are teasing at his zipper. They draw it down with aching slowness and he has the nerve to laugh, nosing into Noct’s hair, “Oh, my hand appears to have slipped. How _clumsy_ of me.” 

He wants to snap at him but it’s swallowed in a groan. Ardyn’s fingers curl around his cock, easing him free of his boxers. It’s a hell of a thing but Noct isn’t sure he’ll ever get tired of just how different his lover’s hands feel on him. Luna’s touch is delicate. Her fingers are cooler and softer and, in some ways, more nimble as they play over his skin. Ardyn is all heat and there’s...a unique pleasure in having so much of him stroked all at once. His thumb smoothes over the head of his cock and Noctis jerks, unable to keep from rocking into his touch. 

The music swells and lo. There goes the shinobi. Pitched into a goddamn ravine. 

Ardyn hums, grip slackening, “Nine,” He leans in to kiss him, tongue smoothing along the seam of the younger man’s lips, “It’s as if you’re not even trying.” 

“Where do you get off…” 

He laughs, “Oh, _Noct_ , I’d hope you know my preferences by now.” He can feel his cheeks burning. It just makes Ardyn chuckle. The sound is more friendly, as is the gentle peck on his chin, “Shall I leave you to your self flagellation?”

Ardyn is stroking him again and the surge of pleasure is so sharp and violently dissimilar to his frustration that it leaves his head spinning. Noct licks his lips, eyes screwing shut as he falls into the rhythm. There’s an insidious little voice whispering in his head. Maybe this...isn’t a bad idea. He could go back to the game all relaxed and loose...a nice fresh start…

So he reaches out, fists a hand in his boyfriend’s ridiculous hair and pulls him down into another kiss. There’s a trace amount of mint on his tongue, less enjoyable than wine but still nice. Noct is vaguely aware of the controller dropping to the floor, knocked loose as Ardyn leans over him. He’s really too damn tall for the couch. His shoulders are too broad and there’s no way for him to properly support his weight. Course, you couldn’t tell him that. 

Luna’d put it best, giggling and wine tipsy: Ardyn fancied himself a lap dog. You could tell him he was a Great Dane. You could go to great lengths to explain the logistics. But he would still sell himself as a chihuahua. 

Ardyn sucks at the curve of his throat hard enough to leave him seeing stars. His voice is a caress all its own, leaves him shivering and clutching at their lover’s shoulders, “I really shouldn’t reward your poor behavior.”

“Funny,” he grunts, biting his lip. Ardyn tightens his grip and it’s just what he needs. Just this side of too rough; just the right pressure to convince you that succumbing is in your best interests. Noct smirks, folding an arm behind his head. “Told Luna the same thing about you.” 

“Pray, what was our beloved’s response?” 

“Don’t remember exactly. But translated from Luna’s politeness...something along the lines of we’d never get to fuck you otherwise.” 

Ardyn’s laughs. A real, genuine, laugh and not the teasing one he sometimes lapses into, “Touche.”  
________

Half an hour later, he’s settling back into play. He’s loose. He’s motivated. His hair is still wild and his shirt is...somewhere. They always keep the apartment on the warm side and his skin is still tacky with sweat, so it’s not like he’s uncomfortable. Noct smiles, shooting a glance towards the opposite side of the couch. 

Ardyn’s resumed his reading. He looks like some debauched renaissance poet, smirking to himself, and honestly. It’s a good look. If they have had more time he’d offer to return the favor but...he really needs to make some progress, any progress, before Luna gets home. 

Alright. Take ten. 

Eleven. 

Seventeen? 

_______

The handjob hasn't helped. 

He feels better. He feels a lot better. But he’s still dying and he still can’t get his head around the concept of blocking and the difficulty feels fake. He’s not bad. It’s just fake difficulty. The front door opens and, astrals, he’s never been happier to see anyone. If nothing else Luna’s arrival buys him a five minute reprieve from his purgatory. 

Her hair is always a bit off a mess after she finishes her shift. There’s a glow to her that he knows, rationally, is just sweat. And Luna’s really goddamn thin so it always looks like she’s swimming in her scrubs. 

But she’s beautiful. She’s the most beautiful girl in the world and he’s holding his hand out to her before she’s halfway to their makeshift sitting area. Luna pauses long enough to press a kiss to Ardyn’s forehead before she takes Noct’s hand. It’s all too easy to wrap his arms around her and just…

Breathe. Luna is soothing. Luna will help. Luna...

“Noct, haven’t I seen this area?” 

Noct stiffens. His hold on her waist tightens infinitesimally. He chews the inside of his cheek, “Uh. Yeah. I...I took a break earlier and came back to it.” 

“You've not made any progress then?” 

Ardyn smirks, toying with the tie of her scrubs, “I fear dear Noct has met his match, pet. He’s been at a loss for more than an hour now.” 

“Truly? _Our_ Noctis?” 

He scoffs, standing abruptly enough that he ends up dumping Luna off of his lap and onto the sofa, “Laugh it up, huh? I just...need more practice.” 

“Well then, why not show the lady your prowess?” 

The urge to strangle him returns full force. Noct rolls his eyes instead, muttering something about needing a shower.  
_____

Luna chews the inside of her cheek, unwilling and unable to fight back her grin. She is not usually in the habit of indulging Ardyn's mischief. She doesn't mind when it is turned her direction and she knows this makes her a less appealing target. He is merciless when it comes to Noctis, largely due to their lover's reactionary nature. This...had been too good to pass up. 

Luna shakes her head, leaning forward just enough to rest her hand on Ardyn's knee. He regards her with a peculiar fondness, as if the perceived hesitancy in the gesture amuses him. It's sometimes...difficult to parse the differences between her partners. Noctis is (publically) shy, quiet, and she's still used to easing him into displays of affection. 

Ardyn is physicality personified. The man scoops her up as if she weighs nothing at all, kissing her sweetly, lingering when she cannot help but grind against the half hardness of his erection. An after effect of all his teasing, she supposes. Luna settles herself more comfortably, humming as she stares after their love, “Was that too cruel?” 

“Not at all. You were divine, my dear,” he punctuates each word with a brush of his lips, stubble tickling the delicate skin of her throat. She chuckles, winding her arms around the man's neck. She loves how open he is, how nakedly tactile. Their lover tucks his nose against her clavicle, attempting to get nearer even if there's somehow less than a sliver of light between them. Ardyn inhales, his voice pleased, “Noct will survive.” 

“I should hope,” she smoothes his wild hair back into place, pressing a kiss to the crown of his skull. “How was your day?” 

“How can the day matter when I've you to improve my evening?” Luna rolls her eyes and scoffs, biting her lip when his hands stray down to grip her ass, “Do forgive me, darling. That selfish boy did not even offer to attend my needs. I remain quite...enlivened.” 

“Mmm, I’m grateful for his oversight.” 

“Wicked woman. Damning me so. What have I done but love you?” 

She laughs, clutching him to her more tightly, “Do you think Noct can spare us? You know he enjoys our company when he plays.” 

“Oh, my dear Lunafreya,” he stands, her legs still tangled about his waist. After spending the past eight hours on her feet it's practically divine. “I fear we could find our ecstasy half a dozen times over before Noctis makes so much as a _hint_ of progress.”


End file.
